


Dance Until You Break

by SeoulWings13



Series: LiT - Daehyun Centric [3]
Category: Lost in Translation (Webcomic)
Genre: Ahn Jaewon - Freeform, D.Min, Gen, Hugs, Kang Dongho - Freeform, Kim Daehyun - Freeform, Lee Minsoo - Freeform, Lee Minsung - Freeform, Mayhem, SA1NT, daehyun - Freeform, jjolee, mayniacs, minsoo - Freeform, minsung - Freeform, wyld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28223496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeoulWings13/pseuds/SeoulWings13
Summary: Daehyun always pushed himself to the brink, dancing like there was nothing left to do with himself. But this mindset began to wear away at his physical health, forcing him to take a break. However, he ignored all the warnings forcing himself to work until there was nothing left for him to give.
Series: LiT - Daehyun Centric [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167347
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	Dance Until You Break

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wildforwyld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildforwyld/gifts), [JamlessGenius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamlessGenius/gifts), [i_was_human](https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_was_human/gifts).



> Another Daehyun story because I love him. How is everyone? I do enjoy seeing all the comments, so please please leave them!! This is one of the longest fics I've ever written, but it was fun! I really hope you guys enjoy it.
> 
> Uhm, so, I really really am looking for more LiT writers. I look up to JamlessGenius, WildForWyld, and i_was_human. Thank you for being really really big inspirations!! I really hope you like this gift :)

Lights bounced off rings blinding the audience in the front. Speakers blasted music rivaled only by the crowd's excited cheers. A figure immerged from the smoke covered stage, clad in a white flowing outfit. The entire stadium seemed to hold its breath as he took a starting position. Powerful dance moves exploded from the slim figure, spins and kicks reaching unnatural heights. As the song reached its peak, the figure leaped into the air. He spun like a swan, seemingly untethered by the weight of gravity, only to land moments later. 

The audience cheered, mesmerized by the performance. Kim Daehyun threw himself to the beat, wrenching his body left and right. His sheer shirt rippled over his abs, drawing screams from the audience. There was a reason why he was a fan favorite. After his whopping ten-minute solo was through, Daehyun moved below the stage; more than happy to let Dongho take over. His shoulder screamed in protest as he raised his left arm to pick up some water. Dae grimaced but applied a flesh-colored muscle patch to the aching shoulder.

Jaewon went above the stage to join Dongho for their unit performance. Both rappers said lines superhumanly fast, earning cheers from the eager audience. There would be one more group song, Minsoo's solo, and Minsoo and Daehyun's group performance. Daehyun let out a small groan as his shoulder screamed at the thought of another dance break. The show must go on. All too soon the rappers came downstage and Minsoo rose. Daehyun nodded appreciatively to the beat of the leader's solo. 

Soon, Daehyun rose to join the leader. Thankfully, all he had to do was sing. His voice was high and clear, contrasting the rough rasp of Minsoo's. After the two songs died away, Jaewon and Dongho joined them upstage for the last song. The four of them put on a spectacular performance for the fans. Daehyun moved like water; ignoring the searing pain in his shoulder. When the stage ended, and they were en-route to the hotel, Daehyun relaxed. His shoulder burned and his back ached, but the fans were happy. 

Concerts throughout their tour went like that; every performance leaving Daehyun's body broken under the weight of his performances. So many muscle relaxers littered his body. On the eve of their last performance, Jaewon knocked on his door. Daehyun, only noting the fact it hurt too much to move, let out a weary approval for entry. He was in the process of trying to figure out a shirt, though his forsaken shoulder screamed as he pulled it on. Giving up, he flopped onto the bed and curled into a ball to hide from the cold.

Jaewon was shocked. He didn't expect the amount of pain Daehyun to be in, nor the number of bandages and patches all over the maknae's slim frame. Slowly, Jaewon helped ease the baggy shirt over Dae's head and onto his body. The clothing seemed to hang off Daehyun, and Jaewon grew worried. The way Daehyun walked like he was fine when he clearly wasn't was worrisome. They had one more concert and then, maybe, the maknae could rest. 

\--

The day dawned on their final concert, and Daehyun let out a small sigh. He let the stylists do their thing, sliding on this ring and that jacket. Soon it was time for the dance break. Daehyun had decided to go as hard as he could on the final performance of the tour. 

Kim Daehyun never broke his promises. 

The concert started normally with a few set differences. Daehyun was to have his solo at the end. Time ticked by, and group songs were performed. He hit high notes, danced until his body thought it would break. His solo approached, and Daehyun got ready to lose himself within the beats of the music. His shoulder, numbed with Asprin, offered no resistance. Slowly, he peeled off the pain-relief patches; the fans wouldn't want to see he was hurt. Flexing his muscles, Daehyun shrugged into the gossamer-mesh shirt laid out for him. 

"Heartbeats, no sleep in this fantasy"

"Sixty seconds feels so long without you"

Daehyun sang the opening notes of his solo song. As he rose onto the stage, wild cheers erupted from the crowd. He took a readying pose hearing, no, feeling the beats of the music. Large speakers boomed in his ears, faces of hundreds of thousands of fans staring at him. Cameras were everywhere. Daehyun launched himself into the first rotation, doing a corkscrew jump midair. 

"Falling with nowhere to go"

"I hate it here, it hurts as I go down"

He launched into more rotations, landing and snapping muscle against bone, tendons and veins visible beneath his pale skin. Daehyun threw his arms back like wings, trailing the limbs behind him. The fabric of the material rippled, accentuating his toned body. Fans were snapping pictures as he leaped again, turning over and over in midair. He landed slightly wrong, his ankle giving out. As Daehyun tumbled to the ground, he rolled, making it look intentional. Another set of gasping lines tore itself from his throat. 

"Dance until you break"

"Dance until your lungs give out"

"Dance because it's the only door you have left"

Below stage Minsoo, Dongho, and Jaewon gasped as Daehyun fell. They could tell he was pushing himself harder than his body could handle. How fitting he was singing the song about breaking bodies. Minsoo nearly ran upstage but was blocked by a staffer. He wasn't to disrupt the performance. It was the most anticipated performance of their tour; grabbing the most attention online and from other idols. Daehyun was making headlines and earning the group the much-needed income.

"Maybe I need to feel useful"

"Maybe I wanted to be free"

"Just one more practice, one more set of slavery"

"As the clock signals time goes by"

"I gotta dance until my body breaks"

"Free it from being robotic"

"Just because the clock broke doesn't mean time stopped"

Daehyun was singing with sweat and effort. The song was nearly halfway done, but there was no more left to give. In his current state, Dae gritted his teeth and pushed his body, changing the flips into spins. He rotated his body over and over, feeling the weight of all the cameras watching him. He needed the money. Mayhem needed the money. Rings glinted off his fingers, cutting into the weak flesh beneath. The gossamer material ripped, exposing his upper torso. The fans cheered louder even as Daehyun flushed in embarrassment. There was a reason for all his baggy clothing.

"Maybe you can give me what I need"

"Just a break or some rest"

"Though the city never sleeps"

"The people inside need rest"

"Yet everyone dances until they break"

"Dances until their lungs give out"

"Dances because it's the only thing they have left"

#DaehyunDancing became trending on Flitter and Finstagram. Pictures of his performance were uploaded to the internet, and even with all the eyes, no one saw how much pain he was in. One last spin and the routine would be over. Something wasn't right; the song wasn't ending. Daehyun kept dancing, his shoulder started screaming again. His ankle let out noises of protest. But he didn't let himself fall. As the last notes died away, Daehyun collapsed. It appeared to be part of the choreography, and the audience erupted into cheers. 

"Dance until you have nothing left"

"Dancing until you break"

\--

The lift lowered with Daehyun's body lying limply on it. Dongho picked him up, gently laying him on a small couch. Minsoo walked over, stroking the maknae's sweat-drenched hair. The youngest male reached to try and stand, though his arm flopped weakly over the side of the couch. Jaewon came with the muscle patches that had become oh so familiar to Daehyun. The bandages were pressed on, offering relief to the constant pain. His shoulder snarled every time it was moved and his ankle hissed with disapproval as he tried to take a step. 

"Lay down." Minsoo's firm voice forced Daehyun from trying to get up again. 

"But dancing-" Daehyun cut himself off with a series of coughs. 

"Which you are no longer in condition to perform?" Jaewon asked. 

"Just let me finish the concert."

"No." This came from Dongho. 

"But-"

"No." 

"I'm finishing the concert."

"Fine." Minsoo agreed. "Just this concert."

Daehyun smiled softly, pulling himself upright. There was one more group choreography to do unless the setlist changed. He took a look at the setlist, paling slightly as it had his dance break written in. However, he had to push forward. 

Kim Daehyun never quit. 

Staff rushed around him, peeling off the bandages, and prepping for the upcoming performance. The four boys rose to the excited cheers of the Mayniacs above. Minsoo started the song, joined by Daehyun. The four boys launched into choreography full of popping, locking, and sharp movements. Still, through the pain, Daehyun jumped high and worked hardest to hit all the moves. Dongho -no, onstage he was D.Min- and Wyld started their rap, only the most skilled of their fans could keep up. 

Daehyun started singing, grateful it was Minsoo who had to hit the high notes here. The dance breaks continued, first D.Min then Wyld then Minsoo. Daehyun launched himself into the ballet-like choreography, a change from the hip-hop dance from earlier. He spun and moved like water, trusting his body to not fall. His shoulder pain was ignored again, but he was flowing beautifully. Screams were heard from the fans.

He made the fans happy. He did it. Daehyun finished the concert with the rest of the boys. Dongho picked him up and carried him to the car. Daehyun's thoughts blurred together as the pain in his shoulder took over. It had taken all his strength and will to finish the concert, but he had done it. The car ride was quiet, the boys taking terms keeping an eye on their maknae. How long had he been pushing? How long had he been dancing until he broke? 

\--

The CEO was waiting for them at the dorms. He took in Daehyun draped across D.Min's back and Minsoo and Jaewon's tired eyes. Jaewon couldn't help but shiver. Those dark eyes were soulless. Daehyun lifted his head, only to see disapproval wrought in the face of his boss. Had he failed yet again? He pushed his face into Dongho's shoulder, scared. It hurt all over. He didn't mean to fail. 

The four boys followed CEO Park into his office. Daehyun was set into one of the chairs, though he would've preferred to stay with Dongho. Jaewon took a seat, carefully against the wall and Minsoo sat next to him. Dongho stood directly behind Daehyun; he could tell the boy needed something familiar and comforting. Minsoo looked at the CEO, who's hands were folded and resting on his desk. 

"Why wasn't he walking?" CEO Park nodded at Daehyun.

"He had an accident, sir," Dongho answered the question, as Daehyun was focusing on the smear of pain that had erupted on his left calf. 

"Why were you guys a minute late to perform the final set?" 

"We were making sure he was alright." Jaewon answered, "The fans didn't notice anything out of the ordinary."

"I noticed. This was the most important concert of the tour. Do you guys want to know how much this concert made? Ten Million. That's it."

The four boys stared in silence. 

"You are short $500,000. Find a way to make it up or I'm taking your group off the air. You may go. Not you." He gestured to Daehyun. 

The other three left; Dongho ruffled the maknae's hair. Daehyun sat in scared silence. CEO Park stared at him up and down. Scrutiny filled his gaze. Daehyun blinked as his shoulder sent searing pain through his body. Not here. Not here. He couldn't show any weakness here. No, not here. 

"You look fine. Walk next time. No self-respecting idol should be carried. I hear about this one more time and the new trainee can take your spot. Broken people shouldn't be idols, and idols shouldn't let themselves break."

Daehyun nodded and hobbled out of the room. Dongho, mercifully was waiting for him, and carried him up the flights of stairs to the dorms. Daehyun felt his eyes grow heavy, and he was asleep by the time Dongho set him on the dorm's couch. Jaewon and Minsoo were worriedly heating up water and towels for the maknae. Daehyun's shoulder was a source of worry; he could barely hold it above his head. 

\--

Dawn happened upon the tired boys, and Daehyun rose with the sun. Stretching his good arm, he showered and painstakingly shrugged into comfortable clothing. His social media feed was full of the dancing he had performed and the happy fans congratulating him. Setting up a Latreon, he requested Mayniacs to help them raise the $500,000 the CEO requested. It was hard honest work that brought them here. Financial troubles were most of his concerns. 

Busking always brought in a couple of hundred dollars or so, and though he was in no condition, he alerted fans he would be busking in Seoul. Daehyun left holding his shoulder close to his body but arrived at his favorite busking spot quickly. The music started and he started performing a cover to SA1NT's recent song. The choreography was difficult and harsh on his sore body, but he danced for the group and the fans.

Minsung happened to be in the area and stopped to watch the cover of his group's song. The dancer was doing well, and he smiled in approval. He seemed familiar somehow, and Minsung made a quick search for "MAYHEM" quickly finding out the dancer was Kim Daehyun. Interesting rumors swirled around the young dancer. Fans on Lora were asking about his shoulder and the collapse at last night's concert. 

The song finished and Daehyun smiled and thanked all the people donating money. He checked the Latreon and smiled with relief. They were about halfway to their goal. Maybe Mayhem wouldn't have to disband. He took a step towards home and collapsed. His ankle had enough, his entire body had enough. He'd been dancing for years, and the toll on his body was too much. Daehyun tried to struggle to his feet, but it wasn't helping. 

Relief washed over him as a hand helped him up. Minsung managed to get the taller male on his back, calling Minsoo on his phone. The rest of Mayhem hurried downtown, seeing a passed out Daehyun on the bench, unconsciously grabbing at his shoulder. Dongho sighed, looking at Daehyun's phone, which buzzed with the notification the goal for $500,000 was 3/4 of the way paid. Daehyun was clutching a crumpled bill in his hands, amounting to $20. 

Minsung clucked his tongue. "Should've taken better care of him. Light as a feather."

Minsoo wordlessly dialed for an ambulance. It was there within a couple of minutes, and Dae was rushed to a hospital. The maknae was crying softly, soothed by Dongho's stroking of his hair and Jaewon's hand over his. Everything hurt. Eventually, the results came back. Daehyun was underweight, had torn cartilage in his shoulder, and numerous other small injuries. The doctor noted surgery had to be performed right away. 

Daehyun had let out a small cry, insisting he was okay, but Minsoo nodded and told the doctor to go ahead. The maknae was rushed to the operating table and lay under careful hands for nearly three hours. Minsung stayed, wanting to make sure Daehyun was alright. He was a rival and an awful brother, but he was still a decent human being. Minsoo, for once, was grateful for Minsung's presence. 

Dongho paced back and forth, worried. He was worried about Daehyun. Dae looked out for everyone and tried his hardest for everything. But to this extent? Even to the end, trying to raise money and trying to refuse a costly surgery. Daehyun worked too hard for the group, but they failed to notice his pain. Even Minsung, Minsoo's annoying brother had stayed. There was something about one of the members of SA1NT wanting him to check up on Dae. Jaewon was also pacing, worried in general about what the CEO would say. 

\--

Daehyun awoke in a bed, the smell of bleach in his nose. His shoulder wasn't hurting, instead, it was immobilized in an arm brace and sling. His ankle was in a thick brace, but nothing was hurting. Dae wanted to close his eyes and just sleep longer. His body was so tired. Yet that beeping. That incessant beeping noise saying he was still living, forced him to stay awake. Four boys. Four boys? Filed into his room. Dongho moved quickly amidst all the wires and tubes feeding into Dae's body. 

Dae relaxed when he felt the comforting touch on his head. Minsoo came and carefully wrapped him in a hug, Jaewon following suit. Minsung smiled and took a picture, leaving it for the boys to find later. Daehyun tried moving the immobilized arm, finding that it wouldn't and looked confused at Minsoo. 

"Docter said no physical activity for the next six months or so, depending on how good you are with your physical therapy," Jaewon responded to the quizzical glance. 

"How much did it cost?" Dae's shaky voice asked. He was relieved to not be in pain, but the costs of letting Mayhem survive were also high. 

"Don't worry about that. Dongho pulled some money from his family. Your health was important enough for them to let him borrow it." Minsoo smiled.

"Please don't get rid of me..." Daehyun croaked out. He was tired and the IV drip had some form of medication making him sleepy.

Minsoo's eyes widened in shock, though he understood the feeling. It was a desperation to not be overlooked or tossed away because one wasn't enough. He was unsure what caused it, maybe the conversation with the CEO, but Daehyun looked so afraid of the impending consequences. Minsoo's mind flew to the time Daehyun stayed in the dance studio; sleeping there if it got too late. Daehyun worked so hard, setting up a Latreon and busking for the group. There was nothing more any member could ask of him. 

"We won't. Promise."

"CEO Park said-"

"CEO Park says a lot of things. You're part of Mayhem, a part of us. It'll all work out, okay Daehyun?" Dongho's voice floated into Dae's ears.

The maknae smiled softly. He wasn't going to be replaced. It would all work out. Finally giving himself to sleep, Daehyun enjoyed the feeling of warmth and safety. Jaewon gave the CEO a call, and the entire thing was smoothed over. The medical bills were paid, and they $500,000 was paid. Fans were worried when Daehyun was seen leaving the hospital after surgery, and he took to social media to assure them he was alright. 

Several months later, Daehyun began to dance again, one of the other Mayhem members in the practice room to make sure he didn't overwork himself again. It happened often, the maknae was stubborn, but not quite to the extent it had before. No one wanted to see Daehyun in so much pain, dancing until he broke.

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics are minnnnnnenneneneneneee :D. I wrote them. Thank you everyone for reading it! It was so much fun, and I hope I didn't make anyone to sad. I love you all, and I'll see yall in the next fic!


End file.
